


Stabbed in the heart

by DYP



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Broken Heart, Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: In an attempt to overthrow the Magne's family and become the next king, Alastor betrays Charlie and his friends, in order to achieve his objective. But he got defeated and ended up kicked out from the Hazbin HotelThree months later, he will understand that he did not only lost a battle, but also lost something more valuable than power...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was interested in a HC where Alastor ended up betraying Charlie, and I decided to write a small story about it. 
> 
> Enjoy it :)

Night fell, and the bar was beginning to fill with demons. To enjoy a good weekend, always a drink was the best thing for every sinner. There was no night where a demon party was missing. Any excuse was worth for everyone to get drunk.

Among them was Husk. The cat had decided to take his free time in going to that place in order to enjoy a good shot of vodka. He was still wondering why the hotel banned those types of liquor. It wasn't the best drink to get drunk from what he could see. There were worse, but he decided it’s better to not open his mouth in front of his friends

"Give me a cold shot of vodka, as fast as you can," he told the waiter

As he waited, he was remembering all the moments he had passed up to that point. The hotel was already fulfilling its goal of redeeming some demons, something that left many skeptics quiet. More customers began to arrive, so that they could rest in peace. They didn't think that it would actually work, not because it was impossible to change them, but because they thought that even if they were converted into good people, they would not be able to get a second chance.

Their surprise was great when they were very well received in heaven

Finally, Charlie's dream had been fulfilled; the next purge had only taken very few souls compared to previous years. Yet she could never say “thanks” to the person who helped her… though in reality, all she wanted was to hit him after all he had done to her

"Here's your drink sir" 

Husk took the vodka and started drinking it quickly. He wanted to just get lost in alcohol, get drunk as usual. He knew it was almost impossible to him to be redeemed, but he was not interested in that. He had loyal friends, and a good liquor to enjoy

“How is the hotel going?”

Husk was already waiting that question. After all, he and his friends had become popular in all hell 

“I could say that the hotel is doing pretty well. It’s a big success; I’m not going to lie. We pulled out so many demons out of this place”

“I didn’t believe that the princess managed to achieve her objective. I mean, after all her previous failures, she would have given up by this moment” 

Husk laugh and said:

“She is such an optimistic girl. Always chasing rainbows as she says. But, this time, she managed to find happiness at the end of one”

He had finished the shot, but he still didn't want to leave. He didn't want to work the next day, because he was just lazy. The double shift work had been a stress for him, that all he wanted was a simple sip of his favorite liquor. It was like his energizer

“And what happened to the Radio Demon? It’s been a long time since I didn’t hear anything from him. You know, after he tried to overrun the Magne’s family”

He was surprised when the waiter asked him that. The last thing he wanted was to remember that guy.

“Him? He was only a son of a bitch who played us all. Within that chivalry of his, there was a ruthless and treacherous man" He paused and added "...and a heartbreaker"

“Why did you say that?”

Husk began to turn his head side by side to make sure no one was around. Still, most were distracted in gambling or had fallen asleep. 

"I don't know, my memory is a little blurry. I mean, it's been like three months since that incident”

"Well, I know how to clear it" said the waiter delivering to him a bottle of vodka. He had an interest in knowing what happened to that demon. And it looked like Husk knew a lot. Accepting the bottle, Husk began talking

"Imagine falling in love with a person. Then, you offered him company, cuddles and dances in the main hall; and sometime later, he tries to kill you along with your family just to occupy the king's throne..."

The waiter looked at him in a surprising way 

"Charlie still can't deal with that break up. Every night she keeps wondering what she did wrong, why he decided to change her for power... you know what’s the worst thing about this? He had declared to her, he had kissed her on the lips. Imagine how the princess's heart ended when she found out that was she was only part of Alastor's plan"

He still had memories of her reaction when she was broken. She felt used. He remembered when the two stayed late at the hotel drinking liquor, hugging and kissing. They both looked like a lovely couple

Even Alastor looked like a person determinate to help them. From time to time, he did favors for every staff member. Everyone started to see him as a calm demon. However, he asked them in return to give him some things of which, although many considered those objects weird, for Alastor, those objects were fascinating. They didn't know he was creating an energy drain so he could steal the power of the Magne’s. He had even organized a dinner with Charlie's family to kill them all at once, including his friends. He was using them all.

Later, the two fought a battle for the throne. It was amazing how power could blind someone. But Alastor was no match for the princess.

“Alastor was strong, I’m not gonna lie. But the princess had some supernatural powers and strength. Just like his father” He gave a big sip to the bottle "I wish we had made the same contribution in battle. All we did was just kill his minions"

“Well, but you also were the key for victory. In the end, his plan failed. You were brave in preventing his murder from being consolidated. Besides, you also managed to weaken him with his own weapon. All five of you deserved respect”

Husk then said in a serious and sad way

"He's weakened, but he's still alive. That son of a bitch left us collateral damage, you know? Her assistants died in battle, it took us a lot of time to rebuild the hotel. Not even Angel Dust wants to know anything from this guy. What I do find incredible is how there are people with big hearts. The princess had a chance to kill the Radio Demon at that time. He was badly hurt and weakened. But she just decided to kick him out of the hotel. She didn't decide to end his life. If I had taken up her role, I would have destroyed that demon limb by limb. 

Taking the last remaining of the bottle, he continued "Telling you all the things he did to us is saying a testament” and looking at his watch, he added “… and I don’t think I have much time left to continue this conversation”

“I think duty calls for you for tomorrow”

He got up from the chair, though reeling. He then paid for the glass of vodka. He was a little drunk, but he could still say coherent words. Husk knew Charlie was going to yell at him for his shitty aspect, but he wasn't interested. He had made good use of his free time and for him, it was a great victory 

"You sure you don't want a taxi? You look disoriented after all that vodka."

"Don't worry; I know this place better than the palm of my hand"

And so, Husk came out of the bar and out of all the fuss. He just needed to get to the hotel now. "Where the fuck was the hotel?" he said to himself. He then decided to follow his instincts; he was not pressure in the end

What he didn’t know however, it was that a few eyes of vengeance were watching him from a distance…


	2. Chapter 2

"It must be this way" 

Husk kept circling and staggering around. He didn't know where he was going, He didn't even know if he was near or far from the hotel.

The night had already finished covering the ambience with darkness, and he was only relying on the few lights of the streets. 

He still had his doubts about whether he had done well to tell that secret of Charlie to the waiter. Those memories were something he wanted to forget. And he wasn’t the only one. Everyone wanted to forget Alastor. Niffty, Vaggie, Angel. They hated him. He had left a permanent mark on their consciences. Especially to Charlie

He still remembered the little dialogue he had with Alastor. Charlie was asleep next to him, while Husk was a simple spectator. He was giving them liquor that night 

"Oh my dear, so naive but so beautiful. It would be a shame if someone took that smile off your beautiful face"

Husk said with a joy "Luckily it won't be you. You’re her boyfriend."

He remembered that Alastor made an expression of discomfort 

"Yes.... her boyfriend. I would never be able to harm my princess"

Sadly, it was a lie.

The cat had regretted about not taking the waiter's taxi. He was not afraid of the streets; he had been a soldier before and knew how to defend himself. But he knew that when Charlie gets mad, she was another person. She could tolerate his shitty appearance, but not his lack of punctuality. Especially when it was night

He decided to take an alley in an attempt to shorten his path. However, it was a dead end. By that moment, he had given up

"Shit, Charlie's going to kill me if I don't get there in time." 

"I think I can help you get there, Husk." 

He turned quickly. He recognized that voice anywhere.

“Alastor?”

“Hello my dear friend. How it’s life going?” said with an smile

He wasn't drunk enough to hallucinate. In front of him, there was the demon who had betrayed them. But he looked different. He was missing one of his horns. His monocle was broken, and his clothes, apart from being dirty, were torn. That aspect had been preserved since his last battle. He knew it

Husk grabbed a bottle from the ground as a weapon, and prepared to fight

“What do you want from me, Alastor? Wasn't it enough for you to ruin the lives of me and all your partners just for your damn goals?

“Oh no, my dear friend. I do not come to fight. I only come to help you get to the hotel. I know the way”

Help him? For a moment he wanted to laugh. He couldn't be so hypocritical of saying "I'm going to help you" after everything he did to him and his friends. Didn’t he remember what he'd done to them months before?

He couldn't call anyone to help him. Because the number of demons had been reduced, the streets already seemed isolated at night. It was him against Alastor

"What do you want in return? I know you. You always ask us to do you a favor in exchange for your help."

"I knew you'd ask that, my dear friend. Let me explain." 

Husk did not let his guard down, but began to listen to Alastor's words

"You see, in the time I was missing, I was thinking about what I did wrong. I know most of you probably hate me by now. But, after analyzing everything that happened in these three months, I think I understand everything”

“Understand what?”

“Charlie did love me, and I know that she may be mad at me. But, I'm going to fix the mistakes I made. And perhaps, I could win her heart and be her king on the throne. And you, my dear friend, are going to help me."

Now Husk was totally confused. He didn’t know whether Alastor wanted to approach Charlie to apologize, or for revenge. Those last words still convinced him that Alastor was still thirsty for power

"And what happens if I refuse your help?" 

"Oh, I think that I can change your mind then”

Alastor pulled out of his clothes some cheap booze. That drink, though it tasted awful, was liquor that Husk liked. “That might convince him”, he thought. Yet Husk made the most difficult decision of his life. 

He rejected it

Husk didn't trust him at all. Memories of his attack came to him. The lies he told to all the staff. He was mad for having trusted a dealmaker like him. 

"I'm not going to fall for that twice Alastor. Not this time"

Alastor got angry. He pulled out his tentacles and quickly snatched the bottle he had as a weapon. Helpless, he tried to find a way out of the alley. But he was caught by him

“YOU WILL NOT GOING TO REJECT ME ANYTHING HUSK, YOU WILL HELP ME EVEN IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT" He was being hanged. Husk knew Alastor was going to continue doing that until he told him an affirmative answer. But he wasn't going to change his mind.

“What… what are you trying to do?”

With an evil smile, he answered

“Oh, I’m just going to try to recover the girl that was mine months ago. And you will be my entrance ticket”

Husk was surprised

“Listen to me you little prick. You’ll take me to Charlie; you’ll guide me to her office so she and I could have a nice talk. You’ll hide me in the hotel and…”

He didn't finish his sentence because Husk pulled out his claws and ripped his tentacles. He ran out of the alley. Disoriented, but he knew that the further away from Alastor, he would be fine. He ran as if his soul depended on it. Behind him, he heard his cries of pain. He could tell he'd done a lot of damage to him

“I need to get to the hotel. Maybe I could get help there”

He tried to use all his concentration to remember the directions 

"WHERE ARE YOU, MY OLD FRIEND?"

His scream was heard at a short distance. But Husk kept running. He didn't want to die at the hands of the demon that treated him like shit. He didn't see anyone to help him on the street. Either they were redeemed, or sleeping in their homes. That gave him a disadvantage as Alastor could easily locate him among many objects

As he progressed, he realized he was still running in circles. He went around an intersection. And he stopped. The houses were the same. He wasn’t that drunk to know that Alastor trapped him in an illusion

He had been so distracted that in that moment, Alastor caught him with his tentacles. He tried to break free, but it was in vain

“Now my friend… let’s go to the hotel”

He closed his eyes, and wait for the worst to happen

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in front of the hotel gates. Alastor was next to him. For a moment he wanted to run or fly away from him. But then he saw his body. He had a wound on his wing and on his paw. Alastor had left him hurt so he wouldn't escape

“Now that we are here. Take me to Charlie”

The hotel at the time was empty. They were probably all sleeping. There was no one of the staff awake. Husk was being carried by Alastor to direct him. The hotel had changed a lot since his attack, and the demon did not know where Charlie's office was

He started going up to the second floor. Husk was watching his blood coming out of his body. He wanted to scream, but he was short of air. He knew that if he didn't do something, Alastor was going to kill him and Charlie. He'll probably do the same with the rest of his friends, too. 

“What are you trying to do now, Alastor?”

“I'm just going to fix things with her."

"You're crazy… if you think she's going to forgive you."

They stopped in front of a door with an apple icon. Alastor could read in a small board "Charlie Magne: CEO" 

It was her main office.

“Here we are” he said to himself

With a malevolent smile, he stabbed him in his pelvis with his tentacles, and threw him to the balcony. He was now useless for him and decided to let him bleed to death 

“And here is where your journey ends my dear friend”

Just as he was trying to get into her office, he realized it was locked. He tried to use his powers, but her door was now magic-proof. Or he had simply been much weakened since his fight with Charlie. If he had a hard time catching a simple demon cat, he couldn’t imagine the difficulty of opening a door. With a great fury, he grabbed Husk again, and told him:

“Where is the key?”

Husk just laughed 

“What…are you… going to get… with this?”

“Don’t change the topic. Where is the key?”

“Is it... that feeling of... revenge? Or something... more?”

"REVENGE? THIS IS NOT REVENGE, IT'S JUST LOVE"

Alastor began to squeeze him again with his tentacles. This time he couldn't use his claws. He had him trapped.

“So....that's how it all ends? You betrayed your girlfriend... and now to release your wrath....You want to kill me?"

"ENOUGH DISRESPECTFUL CAT. IT'S JUST A SIMPLE TALK BETWEEN CHARLIE AND ME. YOU AND ALL THIS STAFF ARE SIMPLE OBSTACLES BETWEEN OUR LOVE"

Husk started to laugh with this last breathe

“You have lost your mind…”

Alastor started to squeeze him harder. He wanted to kill him. Husk could look that fury in his eyes, in his perverse smile. He knew his comments were so harsh, that even Alastor himself wouldn't accept it.

Alastor had lost Charlie at the moment he backstabbed her. He just didn't see it.

"You are a disgrace Alastor... you act as if... what you did is forgivable... You've broke her heart... she loved you..."

“No my dear friend, she will still love me. Just staying with me some time, she’ll learn again what love is” 

He kept laughing with his little breath. He wasn't afraid anymore. He saw the once called "the most powerful demon in hell" acting like a total child. Inside him, he loved to see how Alastor had ruined his life by himself. All because of his ambitions

"It seems... that not only... power made you change... love also did... Too bad it's too late for you... she already forgot you... and I can say for sure... you've done her more harm than her ex..."

Squeezing him with all his strength and nailing his tentacles into his wounds, he looked at him in his true form. His dials in his eyes showed anger. His smile grew deeper. He did not accept that he had not only lost the throne, but also his princess.

"Get this over with quickly... maybe this way... you get Charlie back." 

With his most malevolent form, he was ready to give the final blow to his former friend

“Say goodnight you little bas…”


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor didn't finish his sentence. Something had pierce through him by behind. He looked down. A trident had been nailed to his chest. And to add to his disaster, that weapon was the same as the ones used by the exterminators. At first, he was in doubt of who had stabbed him. But after seeing the design of the apples, he recognized who was the weapon’s owner

“Ch...Charlie?”

She stabbed him while he was distracted. He didn’t hear her footsteps. He was so focused on trying to kill Husk, that he didn’t feel her presence. The trident had been nailed in a way that the tips managed to get to the other side of his body. Clearly, it had been a critical hit

He wanted to do something, but Husk's claws and Charlie's trident had hurt him enough that he couldn't make a counterattack. He let Husk go and tried to move his hands to the trident to try to pull it out

Charlie, seeing what he was trying to do, told him

“Don’t worry. I’ll do it for you”

With supernatural force, he ripped the trident from his back. The tips came out full of blood. At first, Alastor thought he was just losing blood. But then he saw his chest. She had left him a huge hole. And not just that.

She had ripped his heart out. Literally. His tentacles fell from his body, and he fell to the ground

Charlie looked away and went to help Husk 

"I told you not to go out today. You know there's a lot of risk" 

Husk laughed and said

“It was… just… a misunderstanding… Nothing… to worry about”

Niffty had arrived behind Charlie. She had a first aid kit next to her. Clearly, she didn't just have cleaning skills

She started seeing Alastor. The demon, who she had once considered as a friend, was in front of her bleeding. Honestly, she appreciated him more than everyone in the hotel. She wanted to help him. But after seeing the damage he had done to his colleague, he realized what kind of person he was. A manipulator and a total bastard. Even Husk wouldn't have dare to leave his friends for liquor 

"Niffty, take Husk to the infirmary. He needs urgent help"

She put some bandages on Husk, and began to carry him on her shoulders. He was heavy, but she didn’t care

Husk realized he was seriously injured. If it hadn't been for the princess, he probably wouldn't live for another shot of vodka. At one point, he thought he was going to die. But now that help had arrived, he was confident that he was going to be saved.

"And... what.... are you… going to do.... with him?" he said watching the wounded Alastor. He was dying on the ground

"I'll take care of him. Alastor and I still have some unfinished business"

"Good luck… with that... princess"

Before Husk left, he spat at Alastor. He was mad at him. He would have been able to nail Charlie's trident more times as he had said before

But it seems that now he has to confront with the person who was once his girlfriend. 

They were both left alone. There was no one else. On the hotel balcony, they were both looking at each other. Charlie decided to break the silence

“The pain is difficult, doesn’t it? Look at you, totally messed up and destroyed”

Grabbing the heart from the trident, she began to show it on his face

“You see this? This is your heart” she said as she began to squeeze it with her hand. He made such strength that it ended up shattered. The blood had splattered on both of their faces.

“That was a real representation of my heart being broken”

She made an attack with her trident, and left it stuck in his body.

“Why Alastor? Just why? I thought you changed... I thought you actually loved me... I thought we had a connection…”

He saw that her smile had vanished. She was disappointed. She had really fallen in love with him. The paradox was that at least he did manage to fulfill something of his plan. Take her smile off her face

"Tell me the truth. Why did you come here? To finish taking revenge on us... or did you really fall in love with me?"

Alastor, with a lot of effort, began to speak 

"You… heard the... reason... by yourself… my dear... I’m here...to… recover you"

“Recover me? Do you think that after killing Razzle and Dazzle and almost destroying the dream of my life, you expect me to feel love for you again?"

He remembered how her two assistants were crushed among his tentacles. He knew that the reason she pulverized his heart was to avenge them.

“My dear… I made a… mistake… I know that… I just… come… to fix it”

With a fury on his face, she said

“REALLY? YOU JUST RECENTLY NOTICED THAT YOU MADE A MISTAKE? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND MY FAMILY, EVEN YOUR FRIENDS. IT WAS NOT ONLY A MISTAKE. YOU GOT IT ALL PLANNED”

She started to cry. Her tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. Alastor wanted to approach her. Comfort her; tell her that everything was going to be fine, as he always did when she failed

But he was now the reason for her sadness.

“You can't fix this. You can't repair a broken heart” 

“Come on… Charlie… I… want… to be… someone… different… for you”

“That's what you said to me long time ago” she said. “You remember this place at least? This was the balcony where we kissed the first time” she added with a sad voice “The place where we became a couple”

Alastor began to remember

"I made you this little gift" Alastor said as he handed Charlie a stuffed animal of herself. 

That night, the two were celebrating the first year of the hotel's opening. Alastor had offered her good help with the first clients. There was no reason to skip the opportunity to celebrate the few, but good progress that the hotel was making. Earlier, he had invited her to the balcony. 

"It's wonderful Alastor!" she said with an expression of joy on her face 

"I know how much you like those stuffed animals. And you know what? I want that to be a symbol of what I want to start with you."

Charlie blushed

"You see. In all this time, I have realized that we have many things in common. We like to sing, have a positive attitude at all times; and above all, smiling. If there's one thing that catches my eye, my dear, it's that beautiful smile of yours. That wonderful personality you have. You are my charming demon belle for a reason”

She had no words to express how excited she was

“Alastor?”

“I want to be someone different for you Charlie. I don’t want to be your business partner anymore. I want to be your boyfriend. But…” he then put out a flower and added “only if you want” 

She accepted his flower and closed her eyes. Alastor did that too. And they approached their lips, to end up kissing in the middle of the night. 

“So, I think that’s a yes, my dear”

“It is, my Al”

And watching the moon of heaven, they stayed close all the night. Just the two of them. And nothing could separate them.

"I think this is useless now" Charlie said as she threw the stuffed animal he had given to her. Then, she started stepping on it until she got the plush out.

Alastor saw how the gift he had given her as a "symbol of their love", was now being destroyed by Charlie. He didn't really blame her. She had fallen madly in love with him. She couldn't stand the fact that she had been used for his plans.

After she finished destroying the stuffed animal, she started to see Alastor again.

"You know? In these three months I was wondering where you were. I hated you, but I thought I could redeem you from your sins. I liked your presence; I’m not going to lie to you. I wanted to find you and get you, to stay as friends at least. Invite you to the hotel as my client" she paused and added "... but I saw that you're still the same ruthless and negligent person. You tried to kill Husk just because he didn't want to help you. You wanted to kidnap me. Is that what you call love? Why didn't you just come talk to me face to face? Were you afraid of me? Unlike other demons, I can forgive, Alastor. Even heartless people like you"

“My… dear… I was… a… coward… I thought… you… won’t… change… your mind… about me”

"Was it hard to come here just because of your pride? And even with everything you did to me, you think I'll forgive you?

Taking her trident out of his body, she became thoughtful for a while. There was silence. They both looked into each other's eyes. Him, with a slight smile; and her, with disappointment. After a while, she told him

“Oh Alastor. You want to know something? I forgive you. But I cannot forget what you did to me and my friends. Look at all this shit you made to come here. Was it worth it? No” Then, she added “We cannot be together. In the end, you are just a lost cause”

Alastor didn't say anything. Deep inside, he knew she was right. He had been a coward. The actions he did had no name. He didn't need Husk, he knew that. But the fear that she would probably attack him again was something that scared him. He could just simply knocked the gates and talk to Charlie, accepting his responsibility like a gentlemen. But he didn’t. His former friend was right. He had lost his mind

However, he wasn’t lying with the fact that he had fallen in love with her. In those three months he was wandering the streets, he missed Charlie's company. Her words, her voice, her smile. When he arrived at the hotel, he did not take much notice of her presence. He treated her like a simple colleague. He just looked at her as a pawn. But when he started to be alone again after his defeat, he didn't have the same feeling he had before arriving at the hotel. He missed her, and he wanted her back. He never had that feeling before. But he liked it. 

You don't know what you have until you lose it. Alastor learned it in the worst way possible

“My dad was right about not taking shit from other demons. I hate him, but he was right” Watching her ex one more time, she said: “I made a mistake by trusting you. I even did it by not ending your life in that battle, thinking you could change… I’m not going to commit the same mistake twice”

And that totally broke him. After a long time, he stopped smiling. She was going to kill him. His face now showed sadness, regret. Only Charlie witnessed that moment. No demon had ever seen Alastor change his expression

He began to remember all the moments he had spent with Charlie. Their dances in the main hall, the hugs they had in front of the hotel bar, the kisses they had in their moments alone. At that moment, he began to appreciate the love she had given him. A love he never cared about. His malevolent ambitions had not only caused him to lose the respect of his friends and all hell. It had made him lose something more valuable than all his power

His Charlie

With his last strength, he raised his hand to her cheek. He wanted to touch her one last time. However, she took his hand away from her face. He understood that it was too late. He had fucked up completely 

Charlie lifted up her trident, and prepared to give her final attack 

"Your last words Alastor?"

In tears, Alastor began to accept his fate.

“My... charming... demon.... belle… I’m… sorry… for… everything”

Charlie only laughed

"Now you see what it's like to presence your world being destroyed by the person you love, right?"

He didn't have a heart anymore, but he felt something break inside him. Again

“Goodbye Radio Demon. It wasn’t a pleasure to meet you”

And by stabbing him in the neck, she ended up with the life of the most powerful demon in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, I break my record time on writing this in 3 days, yay c:
> 
> I hope you had enjoy it till this chapter. Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
